Reptilian
by DiamondNidorina
Summary: Mona Lisa has crashed to Earth, and is very unhappy about her station on the planet. Despite her relationship with Raph, though, someone else seems to have caught her eye. Now she must choose...
1. Reptilian, Chapter 1

**_Warning_** **: Not now, but in later chapters, there will be smut and this will eventually turn into a Monarai (Mona LisaxKarai) fanfic. If this is not your favorite pairing, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to go for something off-beat since I usually do tcest. Thanks!**

* * *

"The things I've done for Raphael…"

Mona continually mumbled to herself as she waited in the med bay for Donatello to finish his inspection. She'd had a rough time, between getting captured by Triceratons, crashing down to Earth, and suffering through the horrendously slow medical inspections. They were incredibly pointless, but her terrapin lover had insisted otherwise, so Mona tried not to complain.

Luckily enough, the Earth had the nitrogen in the atmosphere she needed, as well as an excess of carbon dioxide, both of which were vital for her to breathe.  
…Though she did question why the over availability of it.

"Does your arm hurt? Any pain in your ankle? Anywhere?"

"No, Donatello. I'm perfectly fine."

"I know, I know. I'm asking because Raph-"

"I understand. I'll tell him you were thorough." Donnie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Thank you, Mona. I don't think I'd feel good if I didn't actually finish, though." The alienoid grumbled and muttered curses in her own guttural language.

"Sorry. I know you aren't crazy about this. But, it's better to check, right?" Mona Lisa glared at the olive scaled turtle. "On my planet, we don't have many medical specialists. We believe injury in combat is an honor - scars are kept, bones remain broken, all unless they inhibit fighting ability." 'She's just like Raph. I've got my work cut out for me…'

Meanwhile, Raphael was in the living room, attempting to calm himself as he waited for his brother to finish checking Mona. It made him nervous, thinking about the possible injury his girlfriend could have sustained. He suddenly heard a clang of metal and raced into his little brother's lab, only to see Mona with her arms crossed and Donatello against the wall, presumably having been thrown there. "What did you do, Don?!"

"He took too long in his supposed inspection," Mona answered. Donatello, head still spinning, nodded in confirmation. Having two Raphael-type personalities was not fun. Forgetting his brother for a moment, he walked over to the slate-skinned amphibian. "You okay?"

"Fine, as I said before."

"I'm serious, Mona, you could be hurt, bad." A growling 'rakka rakka' came from the alien, who promptly exited, tugging at the collar of the borrowed shirt. In her previous imprisonment, her weapon and suit had been taken, and though she reclaimed her weapon, her suit had not quite survived the crash landing to Earth unscathed. Raph had borrowed some of Casey's clothes since they fit Mona better than April's. At the moment, she was wearing a black t-shirt with white skull-headed bats and jeans that looked and felt a little uncomfortable. Human clothing did not fit terribly well, even with Mona having stretching them out a few sizes.

Because of that, she slept naked, and though it had made the turtles red in the face the first few times seeing it, they'd gotten used to seeing her without any clothing. Raph followed behind, not pushing the matter any further. Her mood had taken a sharp downhill turn as soon as she had discovered she was stuck on Earth. She didn't like being confined to the sewers and rooftops, wasn't used to stealth travel, hated everything about life on Earth. Everything from the disgusting oily taste of food to the overzealous idiocy of politics. "Mona… I know you aren't comfortable here-"

"Oh? When did you notice that? Twenty slacks ago?" Raphael, thinking this was Mona's version of sarcasm, ignored the comment. "Look. I can see you've hated it here from the first minute. But please don't take it out on my brothers. Or me, for that matter. Why don't we go out?"

"I will not partake in your frivolous earthly courting."

"…That's not what I meant." Later on, Raph was out with Mona, who seemed to be a little less moody now that she was promised a base full of Kraang to wail on. They were following a van going downtown, waiting for it to lead them to a Kraang facility. The vehicle turned sharply down an alley, and the twosome followed after it. After a few inaudible transfers below, a warehouse door opened, allowing the van inside.

The terrapin and salamandrion followed quickly behind. After a short reprieve to gather their plan - or as much of a plan as a couple of brawlers could think of on the spot - they ventured further into the facility. Most of the place seemed to be dedicated to more mutation experiments, since the Kraang had apparently only had so much of the perfected mutagen. And there was something else, too. The strange unknown substance looked a lot like retro mutagen, but it couldn't be.

The Kraang didn't want to _un_ mutate anything, unless that was the new plan for their revenge on the turtles. 'Hopefully it's not what I think it is,' Raph thought as he and Mona made their way through the lab. After a quick gesture, the two climbed up to the rafters and stayed there for a while to get a better idea of their plan. They thought they had it figured out when a loud banging broke the silence. 'It must be the van', thought Raphael. And it was.

The issue was what was inside of it that seemed to want out.


	2. Reptilian, Chapter 2

Well, I guess I'm going to get these chapters up as I finish them. I apologize for it, but I'm new to so please bear with me if I screw some things up in the formatting and promise things that are a little longer than they should be or put things in the wrong places. If you could, I'd love some criticism, both about the story and about how to use the site. Thanks a bunch, either way!

* * *

"Do they usually bring other animals into their laboratories, Raphael?" The red-banded turtle shrugged. "I thought it was mostly smaller ones…" The van doors swung open, and the Kraang droids struggled with whatever was inside for a few moments before finally forcing it out.

Ralph's eyes widened in shock. It was Karai. They found her! How could they find her? Where did they find her? In an instant, it didn't really matter. "Mona, change of plans. We need to get Karai out of here, right now."  
"Why? She's of no concern to us."  
"That's Splinter's daughter! We've been looking for her for months. I'll grab her and get her out, and you can have fun with the droids. Good?" Mona broke out into a predatory grin. "Very." She instantly jumped down and began bashing and slashing the Kraang with her saber. Raph followed, instead darting for the serpent's attackers.

A few jabs with sai and fists was all it took to draw the five Kraang away from the reptile, but they immediately found themselves caught between a rock and an angry snake. If they put their backs to Karai, they got bitten and crushed. If they turned their backs to Raphael, they were jabbed and sliced.

In short, they were quickly dealt with. Immediately, Karai attempted to hurry away from the other two cold-blooded fighters. Mona was quicker, however, with a bit more mobility, catching up to the snake as quickly as the pearly scales began to move. The salamandrion tackled her to the ground, pinning her there, and despite Karai's increased flexibility, she could not escape the iron grip of Mona Lisa.

"Good catch, Mona. We should take her back to the lair. It might be hard with her fighting the whole way, but, we have to." With that last comment, Raph grabbed Karai's tail, the thick appendage thrashing in an attempt to escape. It's extreme musculature made it very difficult to hang on to, but Raphael found his grip, hooking his fingers onto Karai's body armor. Together, the two trudged back to the lair, with the third continually fighting and hissing the whole way.

Eventually, Mona Lisa held the serpent's jaws shut, holding the green-flecked eyes in a look that clearly said 'Give me more trouble. I dare you.' After that, Karai relaxed somewhat, tail whipping back and forth in frustration and rage. She didn't want to face Splinter or the turtles…not after what she'd done.

But she would, whether she liked it or not. The couple lugged the reptile into the lair, debating on where she could be kept. "We could chain her to the pillar at the entrance."  
"Nah, she's got acid she can spray. She can probably get through it. Don's lab?"  
"There's too much open space. …Are you sure she'll flee if she's not restrained?"  
"Well, she was trying when we grabbed her, so probably. What are we gonna do with her, though?"

After about ten minutes of gently arguing back and forth, they settled on the couch, with Mona holding tightly onto the unwilling family member. Karai lightly struggled for a few minutes, but gradually settled into the grip of the alien. Restricted was not her favorite way to be.


	3. Reptilian, Chapter 3

Once again, I apologize for these stories not being so word dense, but I was a little more scared that I'd put too much in one chapter, so after this, my minimum of paragraphs is going to be 10 or 11. The reason these paragraphs are so short in length is because I'm doing this fic on my phone and transferring it to my computer, where it then comes here. So, I will have more paragraphs and they will be longer as well. Sorry for the short chapters, but that'll be fixed before long. Thanks so much for being patient with me.

* * *

Leo groaned in his bed. Mona and Raph were arguing over something and it was driving him nuts. With a long groan, Leonardo got out of bed and marched out to the living room and came to a dead stop. There was Mona and Raph, arguing on the couch, and in Mona's arms was the pearly scaled armored snake he'd been looking for for months.

Just…sitting there. Right there.

Leo quickly stepped in and realized how angry he was getting. Because Mona was holding HIS girl. HIS love. "You missed out, Leo. Mona and I beat down a base full of Kraang without a problem, and as a reward, we went ahead and grabbed Karai." At this, the snake hissed. She didn't like being thought of as a reward. Not after the discovery of her true family and what her supposed father had done.

Leo dropped down into the recessed floor and sat close to Mona and Karai. He gently stroked her scales, feeling the smooth overlay of each scale over another. Leo had no idea what to say to her. When he'd tried to get her back the first time, she ran away. Now that she was so close…he had no clue what he should do. She leaned into the touch, which did make Leo feel better.

Mikey bounced in, breaking the tender moment apart. "Dudes! You found big sis!" Karai took the giant bear hug with a small smile. Mikey was her little brother, and she was in love with his bubbly attitude. The young turtle began to drag Karai away towards the kitchen. "Dude, you gotta be starving! I can make you some great snake-style pizza, the Mikey way!"

She half-heartedly tried to tug her arm away, but didn't really make any progress, so she went with him. She was rather hungry, anyway, having not eaten in a few months.

After they left, Leo turned towards his brother and his girlfriend. "Where'd you find her?"  
"Caught in a Kraang base. It was weird, they had stuff that looked like retro mutagen. But, it couldn't have been, right? They wanna mutate the Earth, not unmutate stuff." Leo thought for a moment, but eventually left the thought to sit.

A disgusted cry came from the kitchen. The three raced to find that it was Mikey, who looked close to vomiting. "Dudes, she ate the whole thing in one big bite! That was cool and gross all at once… It was grool!"

A quick shake of the head from his elder brothers made Mikey grin and chuckle. "Hey, brainless, make us some too." Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brother before diving into the fridge to search for ingredients. "I'm fine," Mona quickly said, after realizing that the young one was probably making something for all three.

"Mona, how come you don't like pizza? It's great!" The alienoid grumbled a bit, but said nothing at first. "My culture's food consists largely of foraged meals. We search and gather food for ourselves to keep our bodies hardy. We still cultivate in large cities, but most of us prefer the old ways," Mona explained. "Sounds kinda tough just to eat," Mikey replied.

"It's how we maintain our strength and physique while still being able to develop advanced technology." Mikey nodded, pretending to understand what she was saying, but his brothers and sister knew better. He was just trying not to be insensitive.

"So Karai…when do you plan on seeing Splinter?" She stayed silent, even as the mood began to lighten with Mikey's joking.


	4. Reptilian, Chapter 4

I've got this chapter and 5 done and am currently working on chapter 6 which will hopefully be done by tonight. I'm not sure how long this fic will be overall, so please bear with me, and I also apologize for the exposition being kinda long as well. It's kinda the way I write. Anyways, please enjoy this and chapter 5 when it comes up, and thanks a ton if you leave a review for me!

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Karai stayed in the lair, hiding from Splinter when he came out of the dojo. She was never able to leave though - Mona was on guard duty, and made sure to keep her eyes trained on the serpent as often as possible. And if Karai ever did try to leave, Mona had her saber on hand to stop her.

As such, Karai didn't get much alone time with Leonardo like she wanted to. Instead, most of her time was spent with Mona Lisa, the two females staring at one another from across the room. Most days, even as she slept, Karai stayed in her human form and only ever changed to finish off large amounts of leftover food. So, for the most part, the new addition to the family acted as if she'd never mutated. To her, it was fine, because the only real differences were her eyes and the few stray scales that showed up when she was in her human form, but to the turtles, Leonardo especially, it seemed incredibly insensitive.

One night Karai and Mona bumped into one another on the way to dinner. Mona began to continue on towards the kitchen but was stopped before she got more than a few steps forward. "What's your issue with me? I get it, you're supposed to watch and make sure I don't run away. But you still never stop staring at me. You belong to Raphael, so you can't possibly see anything in me. So what is it?"

Mona took a bit of an offense to the comment. For one thing, Karai was talking as if she was owned by her boyfriend, which was a huge disgrace on her end, and for another…she actually did see something she wanted in Karai. But what it was and why she wanted it were unknown to her, so she only stared in rage for a moment before responding. "I am with Raphael, and I don't care what you think I see in you. There's…nothing. Nothing I want that Raphael doesn't have." Karai considered making a sex joke, but thought better of it and instead allowed Mona to leave, despite her obvious frustration.

After that initial encounter, they both kept their distance from one another. Karai began spending more time with Leonardo, for a distraction more than anything else, and Mona spent less time watching Karai. Neither felt comfortable enough to be around the other, and avoided interaction entirely. It worried the brothers but they decided that it wasn't their business to interfere with. As such, they all let them be. All except for Raphael. Raph had an intimate relationship with Mona, and he was usually the one to go out with Karai for late night patrols. So they both told him the problem they had with each other, but only assumed that they were the only one.

From what Raphael gathered, it was just adjustment to another female. April had had a ton of interaction with both, but this was Mona and Karai's first time living together and it was bound to be weird for both of them. And aside from being told the issue, Raph stayed out of it as well.

A few weeks after their first spat, the two girls found themselves incredibly close to each other on the crowded couch for movie night. Casey and April had come down, and while Casey held Raph's attention, April talked with Karai, who was only partially paying attention, and the other three terrapins sat, intensely focused on the film. Mona Lisa and Karai both stayed up late, and neither was ready for waking up in the morning. Karai, especially. She seemed spooked, but nobody said anything. 'And thank God for that'.

Karai was a light sleeper, so she didn't care about staying up late. She was confident enough to stay awake for more than six different films. After everyone else seemed like they'd gone to sleep, Karai was ready to settle down. She hopped up the wooden slats to the platform above and laid down on the small bed she'd gotten together. A few rustles came from below, but Karai ignored them, thinking that it was just one of the turtles walking to their room. Feeling curious, she peered over the edge and immediately regretted it.

A blush immediately rose to her face at the sight. The turtles had all gone off, but Mona had stayed on the couch. She now laid, sprawled over the couch, in nothing but bare skin. Despite their argument a few weeks prior, Karai thought that Mona actually looked half decent. For an alien at least - the Kraang were pretty disgusting to Karai, being almost nothing but brain and tentacles. She slept so soundly, too. 'Lucky,' Karai thought, 'she at least gets some half decent sleep at night. She's not a fucking snake.' Karai played around with the words in her mind for a few minutes before realizing she was sneaking down to the living room. What was she doing?

It was crazy, but Karai let herself creep closer to the slumbering alienoid. She approached and sat lightly next to Mona's head, ready to spring up at the slightest twitch. The kunoichi allowed her hands to brush over the thick muscles of the warrior's arms, the calloused skin on her hands, and even dared to gently rub her stomach. At the touch, Mona lightly moaned, tenderly grasping the hand moving over her body. "Raphael…" Karai quickly withdrew her hand. She suddenly felt incredibly filthy. This was Raphael's girlfriend, not hers. They were close, or so the serpent believed, what with all the cuddling and nose nuzzling they did. So, she stepped away, going back to her bed. As she began to climb the spiral up to her bed, Mona peeked an eye open to stare as Karai went up.

Karai removed her armor and her shirt, a habit she'd developed from her risqué life in Japan, and covered herself up. Mona Lisa found herself being disappointed, though whether it was in herself or because Karai had gone to sleep, she had no idea.

Mona honestly didn't want to know why she felt so flustered around Karai. She was supposed to be loyal to Raphael, but she wasn't so confident in herself now. Fidelity in a relationship was very ingrained into her culture. While younglings were allowed to frolick about and mate with whomever they pleased, they were expected to be extremely attached to their partner after they matured. She could not afford to second-guess herself, for her honor's sake and for Raphael's. And yet, there was still a hint of doubt. 'Perhaps I'm simply overthinking my situation,' Mona thought as she began to drift back to sleep. 'I should just let everything flow naturally, and the knots will come undone on their own.'


	5. Reptilian, Chapter 5

Quick warning, this chapter and chapter 6 have some mature nsfw interactions between Mona and Karai, finally getting to the actual ship. And, another quick note, the original conflict was going to be Mona coming to terms with her feelings, but there's a secondary plot that'll probably be added in later.

* * *

That initial reaction began a chain of varying interactions between the two. They'd fight one another, Mona usually winning these sparring matches, and she'd lightly pass her hands over Karai's finely toned torso before allowing her to leave. Karai would do other things, usually a bit more subtle. One time she passed by Mona Lisa and gently brushed their bodies together for a quick moment before moving on. Karai largely stuck to occasional winks and dismissible touches so as not to draw unwanted attention, largely Raphael's. Eventually, though, he noticed.

He was on the couch with Mona, the two were happily cuddling with one another, when Karai passed by in incredibly scanty clothing. Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he felt the heat radiating from Mona. It wasn't hugely evident, but it was there nonetheless. After Karai was out of the room, Raph turned to his girlfriend. "Mona, what the hell is up with you? You and Karai have been acting weird all week." Mona Lisa shifted, feeling very uncomfortable about what she was considering. She wanted to lie to Raphael. It felt wrong, but it wasn't really a lie. It was just being selective in what she told him. That was okay, right?

"Karai and I are simply…in a feud. I…I feel that she is threatening our relationship."  
"Mona… C'mon, she isn't gonna do anything to get us apart. You know that." Raph held tightly onto Mona and gave her a reassuring squeeze. For a moment, she felt better. She felt as if she had nothing to worry about. "Thank you, Raphael. I appreciate your words." Mona Lisa pressed her nose to her boyfriend's and made a slight chirp.

From the pool behind the couple, Karai watched the transfer. She felt the uncertainty in the alien's voice and smiled to herself. She wasn't even sure why she wanted Mona, but she did. Maybe it was the appeal of having a girlfriend that was as hard of a fighter as herself. Whatever it was, Karai enjoyed a challenge, and Mona was certainly a challenge. Karai knew what her next move would be, but it was drastic. It was drastic and definitely risky. But all the same, she would do it.

Mona and Karai leaped from rooftop to rooftop, each glancing at the other every few minutes. 'Alright, big girl… Hope you're ready,' Karai thought to herself, referring both to Mona and to herself. She slowed and stopped, looking around frantically. They were in a safe place, but this was what she had planned. Mona Lisa slowed as well, looking back at the mutant with concern. "Karai? What's the matter?" The female didn't respond, backing away a few steps. "Karai?" Mona stepped closer. "Something doesn't feel right…" Mona kept herself tensed and ready to protect the seemingly frail form.

Karai suddenly grabbed onto Mona's shoulders and pulled her into the shadows. Mona felt incredibly uncomfortable with their bodies pressing so close together. Karai moved her hands down, groping Mona's ass while her other hand rubbed the base of her tail. Mona thought she wanted to stop, but rather than pull away and run to the lair, she made a low rumble and leaned into the touches. "Ka…Karai…?!" Mona snapped out of her lust-induced trance and attempted to back away from Karai, but after getting a few steps back, she stopped. Mona blinked a few times. 'Did I… Did I actually LIKE that?! What is she doing to me…? What do I do…?'

Looking back, Karai seemed rather confused. Mona huffed, grabbed Karai's arm, and began to half-drag her over to the alleyway. She jumped down in the alley, removed the manhole cover, and quickly climbed down with Karai following behind. 'What did I just let her do? It's insanity! It's… It's… It's something I enjoyed.' Mona admitted to herself that despite the fact that Karai was a bit underhanded in reaching that end, Mona was missing the sensation of being touched like that. It was frustrating and confusing. Mona had no idea what to do.

But, she would deal with it later. Karai had gotten close and stayed near to Mona Lisa until she went so far as to take hold of her arm. In spite of her rage, Mona didn't push Karai away or hit her like she wanted to. She just allowed Karai to hold on until they got close to the lair, when Karai let go, hurried up to her bed, and immediately hid in her snake form, coiled up underneath her blankets.


	6. Reptilian, Chapter 6

This chapter is where the mature content begins. Please be aware of this, because it does resurface several times throughout this fic.

Mona ran straight to Raph's bedroom, pacing back and forth as she attempted to process what had happened. Not only what had happened, but what she'd done in response - the fact that she now wanted more. She didn't know what to do about the feelings she was developing for Karai. Mona decided she'd talk to her. Eventually, anyways. She was plenty nervous about it considering what Karai had done. Or perhaps it would be better to consult one of the turtles first. Yes, that should do nicely.

Mona came out of Raphael's room and started off towards the kitchen. There she saw Donatello - a scientist. A good start for her asking around. As a follow up, she resolved to speak to Leonardo as well. He seemed to know Karai rather well, so maybe he could provide some insight for Karai's behavior. "Donatello, may I speak with you?" Donnie, his face glued to the toaster, gave a quick nod without looking at the alien. "Karai is acting strangely - she…how to put it?" Mona found herself at a loss for words. Don still listened, but he didn't help Mona Lisa find the right words. "She seems to be…making advances. Not necessarily on me."  
"Advances? Like…she's coming on to someone other than Leo?"  
"Umm…yes, I suppose." Don figured he was correct since Mona wasn't entirely versed in Earth slang quite yet. "Is it weirding you out or something? Er, I mean…is it strange to you?"  
"Very. And it's making me uncomfortable."

Donatello thought for a moment, then lifted his face away from the repaired toaster. "It's just Karai being herself. She's flirty, and bound to do things like that. Just roll with it. It's probably her way of having fun."  
"Oh… Well, thank you, Donatello."  
"Any time Mona. Just come to me if you have any other questions." With a nod, Mona stepped out and looked around the empty common area. Empty except for the faint scraping of scales on scales. Mona looked up at the platform, trying to think through what she would say. After several minutes of thought that always ended in humiliation, Mona laid on the couch and napped.

When she woke up again, nothing seemed to have changed. After a stretch and a quick check around the lair, Mona confirmed that the turtles were all gone. Which left her alone, hopefully with Karai, so she could talk. The alien quietly walked up to the platform so she could have a better idea of what to say. By the time she had stepped to the upper platform, she found herself being entirely clueless. 'Well… I suppose my circumstances could be worse.' Mona walked over to the bedding and kneeled beside it. She took a moment to recollect herself and pulled away the covers, only to find herself madly blushing at what she saw.

Karai was sleeping with her torso stripped down to bare flesh. One hand was underneath her pillow to support her head, the other arm was draped across her body. Mona also saw a tattoo of a black snake, coiled on Karai's shoulder that was usually obscured by her clothing and armor. She was just so finely shaped, Mona couldn't help herself to a quick touch. Her hands lingered, then began to explore the soft, warm skin. One hand began at Karai's side, then traveled further up, savoring the warmth of the supple flesh beneath. Mona hesitated for a moment, hand hovering over the perky breast. She didn't know if she should continue any further.

Without warning, Karai shifted onto her back, pressing the alien's hand to her chest. "It's fine if you'd rather go a little further…" She lowly mumbled. Mona stared with wide eyes for a moment before jerking her hand back. She was so horrendously confused, and it was readily showing. Karai pulled Mona back down on top of her, one arm hooked on the salamandrion's neck while the other played with her tail. Mona allowed herself to enjoy the pleasurable sensation if only to be away from the swimming fog of confusion in her mind. The slate skinned hand lightly brushed the mutant's hips, running along the length of her thigh.

Another hesitation. "I…I can't do what you want me to!"  
"Why not?! You don't seem to have any issues with touching a girl…"  
"Rrgh, I'm sworn to be with Raphael! That's final! I will tell Leonardo what you've been doing to me if you continue any further!" Karai glared at the enraged and confused Mona Lisa. "And I can tell Raphael just as easily what you were just doing." That was the last thing said between them before Mona jumped up and stormed back down to the main level. Karai, less enraged but equally upset, covered her body back up and tried to sleep once again. Sleep did not come easily; for as upset as Mona had been, she seemed to enjoy the opportunity to feel another body, and she'd gotten Karai rather worked up with what she did. 'What is it going to take to get her to understand?' Karai thought as she stared out at the distant wall.

Karai thought for a moment, continuing her hypocritical rage in silence. She still wasn't entirely sure what she wanted out of Mona. Maybe it was a feeling of loneliness, but she still had Leonardo. At the same time, though, he was more of a brother, even if Karai still had feelings for him. Whatever it was, it was becoming increasingly frustrating to get the point across. The kunoichi thought she'd finally made a little headway with the alien, but apparently not. It did make Mona a bit more attractive, though. Karai just continued to think bitterly about what had just happened while listening to Mona angrily mumbling as she laid on the couch to sleep once more.


	7. Reptilian, Chapter 7

Another month or two went by without interaction between the females. Neither wanted to speak to the other, since they needed time to process their feelings, but they weren't sure how to express them; they were warriors, fighters, and definitely not the kind of people who openly admitted their emotions. As such, they avoided one another. Mona was more so upset, and took it out on anyone who offered to spar with her. After a while, this became limited to Karai and Raphael, being the only two who were willing to endure the brutal punishment that the alien could dish out. Karai was upset as well, but she was more so frustrated.

"Alright, guys, time to split up. Mona, Karai, you two go east to the docks and check for Snakeweed, Mikey and Don, you go north, Raph, you take south side, I'll take west. Let's go!" With that command, each of the teams went off in their respective directions. Karai and Mona were both silent as they raced towards their destination, not even sparing a glance at each other. When they reached the shipyard, both of them split off to search different areas of the docks.

Karai searched the empty steel shipping crates for any sign of the plant, without much success. After checking what seemed like the thousandth crate, she stepped back and jumped, grabbed the lip of the opening, and swung herself to the top of the crate. With a soft landing, she scanned the shipyard to see how far she'd gone in her search, surprised to see that she'd traveled almost a quarter of the way across the field of metal boxes. She stood for a moment with a proud smirk on her face, then immediately became pinned to the roof of the crate. Karai began struggling and hissing at whoever had jumped her until a cool touch of slate-skinned fingers brushed across her face. "What is the matter, Karai? I thought you enjoyed such interactions between us…"

Karai was taken back. She was sure that Mona wanted nothing to do with her. 'Well…I was wrong, but how happy am I about it?' Mona eased up off Karai to flip her over, then lowered herself back down, sitting on her waist and looking down at the mutant trapped beneath her. "Is this not what you desired?"  
"Well, yeah, but I was under the impression you wanted to stay stuck as Raph's girlfriend, instead of having one of your own."  
"I've given it consideration. I'll tell you this, though - I remain with Raphael until I've made my final decision on who to be with. Respect that. It's all I ask of you." Karai shrugged, wide smirk on her face. "I'll try, but I won't make any promises." Mona was smugly grinning as well. "Good enough."

Mona rid herself of the borrowed top, flinging it off to the side and stooping down to press a kiss to Karai's cheek. The kunoichi felt warmth rise to her cheeks as Mona pulled away. Karai began to undress, pulling her body armor off, but as she began to strip her shirt off, Mona grabbed hold of her hands. "I decide how far we go," she softly whispered. With only her stomach showing, Karai allowed herself to be handled, arms both pinned above her head as Mona leaned forward and kissed again, this time lingering for a few solid seconds before moving down. Mona took her time, letting one hand trail down, tracing the soft curves of the warm body. She pushed her snout into Karai's belly and began to lick at sensitive skin.

Beneath her, the kunoichi began to flush and squirm. She was ready to get to the thick of real sex, but Mona had also been rather indecisive up until now. Karai moaned at the continued teasing, tossing her head back and forth as she wrapped her legs around Mona's waist. The alien caught the other female's chin and held her gaze for nearly a full minute. "You will behave until we are done. We do this my way, or not at all." Karai finally stopped struggling under the heavily muscled amphibian. Mona tenderly stroked her face. "Better." The alien removed the mutant's shirt, hooking a finger under her bra and pulling it over her head.

After a moment of gentle nuzzles and occasional licks, Mona let Karai up, holding their bodies close together. Karai was the one who began to kiss, moving all over the dark skin, but mindful of where she planted her lips. She wanted more, but didn't want to push for the sake of desire. Mona began to try to return the kisses, though most ended up as sloppy and somewhat ungraceful. Karai paid no mind, instead just continuing her exploration. She lingered on a kiss right on Mona's cheek which seemed to prompt a loving response out of the amphibian, who began to grope at her body like she was a toy. Muscled hands squeezed her ass, stroked her thighs, traced her sides...

It all felt so damn good. Karai couldn't help letting out a little moan. She squeezed Mona's wrists as she made her way back down to feel her ass again. "Mm, hm-hm, you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Where'd you get that out of, girly?" Karai bit her bottom lip to hold back another low moan. Mona put the mutant in her lap, one hand holding her head against her naked shoulder while the other continued to grope at her half-naked body. "Would you like more of this, Karai?" A nod could be felt against her shoulder, though it could have just been the serpent grinding her body into Mona's. "After the turtles retire to bed. We can have more fun, then." Karai let herself moan one last time before making herself get off of Mona. "It's a date, hottie." Karai gave a good, long kiss to Mona's snout, then retrieved her clothing, though not without giving the alien a good look at her back end.


	8. Reptilian, Chapter 8

By the time they had gotten back to the sewer lair with the brothers that evening, Mona and Karai were much more light-hearted than they had been in the weeks prior. Karai was right up against Mona as they watched television, though Raphael was somewhat discomforted. The two girls had been so distant from one another and now they just suddenly became buddies? He tried not to think about it too much. Happy girls were quiet girls, he supposed.

As the turtles headed off to bed, one by one, Mona and Karai stayed awake, happily watching the night broadcasts until the last of the turtles was gone. As soon as they were gone, Karai and Mona launched into bouts of kissing, hugging, and cuddling. They giggled at one another as they stripped down to bare skin. Mona was fully unclothed, but Karai left her bra and panties on in case anyone came in. The two rubbed against one another, kissed each other in various spots, and felt around their bodies. Karai enjoyed playing with Mona's tail, and Mona loved to lick at Karai's breast, always happy with the squeals of being tickled.

About an hour of this went by. By the end of it, the two were tired, mutant on top of alien. Mona gently caressed the other female's body, still giving the occasional lick or nip on Karai. After another moment of this, the alien picked her up and carried the mutant up to her own bed and laid her there. A final kiss before bed, and Mona walked down, collapsing on the couch. Physically, she could go on for hours on end. But emotionally, she was ready for sleep.

The following days were almost normal. Mona and Karai would pass by, tease one another, then move on, with their cuddling and continuing teases after everyone else was asleep. The turtles never noticed a difference, though Casey did mention a time or two that his clothes didn't seem to have been growing as quickly.

One night, while fooling around with one another, Mona explored between Karai's legs. She had never let herself touch anywhere near there, but she was curious. A few experimental touches led her to rougher explorations. She pulled Karai's panties down and ground her crotch into Karai's. It felt surprisingly good. Without a moment going by, Karai was repeating the action, causing a chirp to bubble up from Mona. "Karai... Have we ever gone further than simple touches?"

"No... But I like where this is going."

"Do you have anything that would...give us the full experience?" Mona used the words lightly, because though she had coupled with other males during her younger years, she wanted to experience it with the mutant she had attached herself to. The other one, anyway. "Yeah, that's it, big girl! I can have stuff by tomorrow night." Mona churred and began her grinding again. She found it pleasing for her, and Karai seemed to enjoy it thoroughly as well.

"Hey, Mona. Mind coming here for a sec?" Mona turned toward her boyfriend, confused as to what she was needed for. She walked over, ready to face anything he might say. "Yes, Raphael? Is something the matter?"

"You could say that... Just come in my room." Mona was relaxed as she walked in, about to ask what was wrong as she was roughly kissed and body held. It took a long while before Raph released her, leaving both of them gasping for breath. "Sorry. I just... I wanted to do this with you for a while, but I haven't gotten much chance." Mona tilted her head, even more confused now. "Do what?" She noticed that Raphael was in nothing but his mask, something she had originally overlooked.

"I'd rather show you instead of tell you." A tender kiss brought Mona away from her confused state. She had an inclination of what he wanted now. Mona kissed back, eager for a coupling with her boyfriend. She stripped down into nothing but her skin and laid on the fresh sheets. Raphael laid on top of her, giving gentle kisses all over her face. He pulled away for a moment, fishing around in a drawer until he pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. He didn't care about species or whatever, he didn't want Mona pregnant. Or, then again...he would like to have his own kid. Later, though.

For now, he wanted to be able to fuck like rabbits without any repercussions. After pulling his dick out, slipping the condom on, and applying a generous amount of lube, he turned back to Mona, who was patiently waiting for him. "You ready, Mona?" Without waiting for much of a reply past, "Yes," he plunged his cock deep into his girlfriend's body. Mona inhaled sharply, feeling a combination of pleasure and pain in her stomach. "R-Raphael... That's... Oh, it feels amazing!" A small and seemingly indeterminable smile crossed his face. Mona wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper and almost making him fall on top of her.

Raph began and maintained a steady pace, brutal by most human standards, but quite average for Mona's. She'd taken in her fair share of males, from many different species and races, though she'd developed a fondness for canids. The forced knotting that kept a male and his partner together made Mona simply fall apart in ecstasy. But, Raphael was no small male. He had an impressive length, and now Mona was wishing she'd partaken in coupling sooner.

Each push of his cock was more punishing than the last, and Mona continued to tip ever closer to her orgasm. Her breathing suddenly became heavy and labored, and as she felt her body finally fall over into orgasm, she gripped tightly to Raphael, moaning as she rode out the entirety of it. Raph seemed tired after it all, happy to lay on top of the amphibian's cool skin with her arms around him. He nestled into the small cavity her stomach created, content to lay on her, tail lightly flicking back and forth.

After a nap and waiting until Raphael fell asleep, Mona snuck out of his room, gently closing the door so as not to wake him, and quietly making her way to Karai's makeshift bed. There she was, undressed and waiting. "You smell like...sweat and leather. What happened to you?" Mona blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I was caught up in my other relationship."

"Don't tell me. Did he take your virginity before me?! Damned jerk... I couldn't have at least had that, could I?" Mona shook her head, settling next to Karai and pecking her cheek. "Your earthly concept of virginity was taken from me years ago. Salamandrions have varying customary numbers of mating partners before finding a permanent one." Karai thought for a moment before looking back. "So, everyone on your planet has to be a hooker before they find a husband or wife?" Mona was confused further, so Karai waved it off. "Never mind. Do you want to open up your presents tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. You're enough of a toy to play with for one more night." Mona chuckled, tail wrapping around Karai, giving her a nice spank. She squeaked and playfully glared. "I thought I'd been a good girl this past couple of weeks."

"Hm, you have. I just want to experiment with what you call kinks. I heard that one you humans have is spanking. And another I've heard of is bondage. Have anything we could use with that?" Karai chuckled. "I do. But I think I'd like to be called naughty for one night." Mona gave a sly grin as she situated herself and pulled Karai onto her lap. "I can most certainly oblige. Naughty, naughty girl, you. Thinking you can take my innocence. You need to be punished." Mona raised a hand, hesitated for a moment, then brought it down on the mutant's nearly-bare ass. "I think you deserve to be sore tomorrow morning." And so the 'experimenting' continued, one thwack of Mona's hand after another, just about each one being received with a light squeal.


	9. Reptilian, Chapter 9

Mona had fun with her two relations. Karai was there to experiment and please herself with, while Raphael was much more straightforward and blunt, giving her the rough and tumble arousal she enjoyed. But, no matter how she reasoned herself out, Mona couldn't decide who she wanted to be with. She loved both of them. She knew and had spent more time with Raphael, but Karai was an endearing partner as well, what with her coyness and sneaky attitude.

Every time Mona began to think about who to be with, she ended up making her head pound with confusion and indecisiveness. She absolutely hated it. Night after night, she would go out on the rooftops, improve her stealth capabilities, try to take her mind off her dilemma, and ultimately return to the thoughts of indecisiveness. And, ultimately, she would end up pounding on whoever got in her way.

Another night, another fit of frustration hitting Mona like a missile. She was out on her own in New York, mulling over her thoughts on her situation, when she was shoved from behind. Gently, but all the same, she whipped out her saber as she whirled around. Karai laughed at her partner's reaction, occasionally gasping and holding her stomach. "You should have seen your face! Priceless, Lis, priceless…" Mona shook her head and chuckled.

Seeing Karai clothed was almost strange. They spent so much time together unclothed, it was becoming incredibly normal. "You find humor in such odd things…" Mona Lisa shook her head again and gave Karai a little peck on the forehead.

From a hidden alcove a few buildings away, Rahzar watched the exchange. He had hardly any clue as to the identity of the amphibian - probably another mutant - but she was awfully fond of Karai. Something he knew would not go over well whenever Shredder tried to get his daughter back, with his obsessing over plans and details for several months now. The Kraang had even pitched in and caught her, but the Foot didn't hear much news afterwards.

Apparently this was what had happened to her. Wait - did they just… The kiss, he assumed, was a cultural thing between mutants; for all he knew, the lizard could be some French girl. But now, they were hugging, rather tenderly, in a way that Rahzar felt would not be appreciated if Shredder were to be told. Speaking of which…now was the time to decide. Go take Karai and bring her back to Shredder, or wait it out and risk the wrath of his master. With a decisive exhale, the canine began to follow the couple, but at a distance, for a while, at least. As they slowed, he quickened his pace, building up enough speed until WHAM! he tackled the strange reptile and brought her to the ground. She was much stronger than she looked, with her lean frame and somewhat-delicate facial features. "Bradford!" Then came Karai's transformation, deep growl transforming into a menacing hiss. Rahzar turned and sidestepped, barely avoiding a body slam from the thick-bodied mutant.

Instead, he kept one clawed hand curled, homing device safely in his grasp. When Karai lunged again, the canid took the brunt of the attack, but wrapping his claws around the serpent's mid-section, wedging the microchip into her body armor. Hopefully nothing would dislodge it after she changed back.

He threw her off of his body, and with a low chuckle, Rahzar began to back away. "You girls enjoy your night life." And with that, he was gone. Both warriors glared after him, with Mona beginning to jump up and give chase, but she was held back. Or, more accurately, blocked.

Karai moved in front of her, a towering, formidable figure in her snake form, ready to coil around her partner should she give chase. Mona refrained from doing so, instead glaring at the retreating figure. "Too fast." Karai said. "Trap us. Never leave…" The words, broken up as they were, were easy enough to decipher for Mona. She also took into account how frightened Karai appeared to be at the words. That was enough for her to not want anything to do with this 'Bradford'. Mona Lisa put a calming hand on Karai's body, softly stroking and petting the pearly white scales to soothe her. Even though her whole body was nearly nothing but muscle and bone, the salamandrion could tell how tensed she was. Mona gently tugged her reptilian partner back, sitting with Karai's head in her lap, continually petting her. "Are you alright, Karai? You seemed to be upset…" She waited until the serpent morphed back into a human for a reply. "I'm fine, Mona. Just…old memories coming back that I don't want."

Mona didn't push the subject any further. A few moments passed and the two got up, Mona still holding onto Karai for support.

As they crossed the threshold into the lair, Mona was assaulted by Raphael, asking question after question while feeling her body for any injury. "Are you hurt? Did you run into a bad guy? How many fingers am I holding up?" Mona begrudgingly answered each question, staring as Karai walked up to her makeshift bed above. She felt odd. She had no idea what was with Karai and her family, or her history with whoever the dog was allied with, but Mona would do her best to calm her.

"…-isa, Mona!" The alien was called out of her transfixed gaze, head turning toward Raph. "What's going on with you? You seem so fixed on Karai when you're on your own, not to mention you always spend the night with her." Oh no. This would be bad. She knew it. Instead of saying anything she hurried past Raphael and up to Karai's platform. Raphael, brow furrowing, quietly sat on the couch, ready to go up as soon as he got the chance.

Karai was settled in her sheets, topless, while Mona, already stripped down, laid on top of her, giving reassurances in a soft voice. "I'm fine, scale-face. You should go mess with Raph. He's your actual boyfriend."  
"And you are something equally as important. I may not fully accept you as a girlfriend, but you are, in all but name. I will leave you be, but if you feel better, I ask that you come down and join us." Mona placed a gentle kiss on Karai's face, dressed, stood, and walked down, only to be startled at Raph's presence. "Raphael, I-"  
"Look. I get it. Karai's shaken up. But, why are you too suddenly so close? I thought you two hated each other." Mona was lost for a moment. She didn't want to outright tell him that she had been leading a dual relationship, but she didn't want to lie, either. What was she to do? "I…I wish to tell you, but I feel that I should not." Raph tilted his head in confusion. This was not Mona's usual demeanor.

"What do you mean?" Mona shifted from one foot to the other. "Nothing. It's nothing." Mona sat on the couch, eyes downcast, even as Raphael sat beside her. Karai had watched the quick exchange, and now descended to the living room. She took a tentative seat on the other side of the alien, leaning on the slate gray body. Raphael, beginning to feel somewhat jealous, put a protective arm around Mona's shoulders. Karai could have cared less. Mona sighed. "I think I need another medical inspection…" She rose and left for Donatello's lab, leaving the two mutants to sit in silence.

After a long moment of silence, Raphael was the first to speak. "What the hell are you doing to her?"  
"Me?! Why do you think it's something I'm doing?"  
"Because! You always pull shit to fuck with us!" Karai rolled her eyes. How he had come to that conclusion was beyond her, but he was also much more impulsive. "I would not fuck with her! I'd fuck her, but not with her…" The comment made Raphael lift an eye ridge in confusion. It was just plain odd, the way she said it. Leonardo, a few feet behind, heard the two fighting and thought it might be best to intervene.

Donatello expected his father or one of his brothers when the door to his lab was opened. He was surprised when he turned to see Mona Lisa instead. "Mona! What can I-"  
"I need you to do another inspection." Don tilted his head, but said nothing. The alien sat on the medical table, face expressionless as Donatello began. "What do you think you have?" Mona sighed, covering her snout with one broad hand. "Some strange Earth-disease." 'Well that tells me about as much as telling me I have scales.' "I…I love two people at once. I love them equally, but I feel that I must choose one over the other."

Don saw the look of utter defeat on Mona, and felt like he had to do something to help her. He'd heard of polyamory before, but…was this the same? "Is this about Raph and Karai?" Mona gave a sullen nod. "Well…you love them equally, right?" Another nod. "And you can't seem to be able to choose one over the other?" Again, she nodded. "My best guess is that you might be a polyamore."  
"A what?"  
"Here, I'll show you." Donnie waved her over and began to tap away at his laptop, pulling up several sites on polyamory and how to tell if one was polyamorous. "You can take my laptop and read those if you like. Maybe you'll find a solution." With a small shrug, Don handed the alien his laptop. Mona smiled and nodded in thanks, then left to sit in the living room, back between the two fuming mutants.

They were still angered at each other's accusations, but Leo had kept them from killing each other. Just as well, because Mona felt better with both of them around her.


End file.
